The Eternal Love of Guns and Roses
by A l i c e Goddess of Hearts
Summary: *Rewrite* Super Soldier, Lightning, is thrown into world of Celestial Being as Setsuna F. Seiei bodyguard while in he is undercover as a resident. She exprience more things while outside the Institute, the secret organization that created her, and will dive deeper into war and controversy as she continues her complicated relationship with Setsuna.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers,**

**Everyone's probably wondering where in the world have I been. And I don't mind telling you. The fact is I've been in a depressing slump for a while. I had to start online classes due to circumstances with my school and whoever said online classes were easy is a moron, it is by no means easy. I missed out a whole summer, doing online school work so as I could graduate early. And my last day sof high school, basically, sucked eggs. I don't blame so much my school, but most of my classmates that could have done more for it and slightly the faculity that could have done their jobs. Which in way still means I blame my school. And when I finally finished, my computer gotten a virus and thus erased all the stories for this one and my Higurashi one. So months the plot bunnies been annoying the crap out of me until I got a new. **

**Now why I deleted the original Eternal Love. Well, the fact is...I didn't like how it started anymore and it didn't have the same effect as other writers that I read during my hiatus year had, while it could have been done better. But I still hope that the readers that I did have would like it still and new ones would like it too. **

**Also, anyone that happens to be a artist, I like to encourage you to possibly draw Lightning and PM me so I could see. I have lately gain a whole new respect for them and hopefully would like see the image they have of my character. **

**So, without further wait, here is the rewritten version of "Eternal Love of Guns and Roses".**

* * *

The Eternal Love of Guns and Roses

By Alice

* * *

Prologue

The world was spinning wildly when the little girl opened her eyes, it nauseated the world seemed to shift in her sight. '_The world is being mean to me_' she childishly, feeling the powerful throbbing in her cranium. '_it wants to hurt my head_.'

Sound was mean too, ringing loudly in her ears, dulling what was going on around her. The world and sound hated her for some unexplained reason, how they twirled, how it rung, how it made her sick.

"Stop!" she whined.

It took fifteen minutes, the world reluctantly obeying her, slowly coming to a sudden stand-still, and her ears heard beautiful silence once again.

She blinked. The little Girl hadn't expected it to take such a long time, but she was relieved that everything was clear again.

Moment before she attempted move, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body, like something had bashing at her limbs. It surged through her arms and each side of her ribs making her flinch.

Strangely, she could barely move. She had been able to before, or at least she was sure that she had been able. When was the last time she'd walked? She couldn't remember.

She tried to process the thought but nothing came to her, and her mouth slightly hung open. An unbelievable amount of string questions quickly scampered into her head. Where was she? How did she get here? Why couldn't she move without feeling pain? What was her name?

What is my name?

She couldn't think of a name that belonged to her. She started listing names, listing until she started rhyming them. Still nothing, but why? Why hadn't she found a name that belonged to her? Shouldn't she know?

Why wasn't she panicking now? Was it was because of a delayed reaction or she didn't know how to react? Maybe both…

She turned her head to the side, buildings were crumbled, sand dusted across them harshly and the sky was dark purple above her. She turned to find the same image on her other side; trying to ignore the stiffness in her neck as she looked.

She waited until her thoughts were vivid, not so scattered by confusion, then she started shifting again. She looked for anything that could help her get to her feet, but had to rely on her own means of standing up. The ground was rough, and when she turned over the dirt made the wounds on her legs sting. Difficult at first, but gradually finding the ability, she finally made it to her feet and everything ached as she struggled to walk away from the decayed street.

As she continued her search for any sign of life, she noticed that world around her looked so… horrible. There was no way to tell which buildings had been businesses and which had been homes. A smell emanating from the wreckage that made her stomach twist in disgust. It was clear that this place was no longer fit for the life it may have once had.

She passed more rubble, finding nothing and no-one, only more of the desolated city and the wretched stench.

'_What am I going to do_?' she thought, clutching her injured arm. It hurt. It hurt badly. She walked for a few more blocks, the pain became too intense and she had to rest. Sliding down a large wall, she landed, once again, on the ground.

She pulled her unharmed leg to her chest and rested her head on it, she was tired now and needed a breather. '_It'll help'_ she thought.

'_No one's here…_' her eyes started to droop shut. '_I'm alone…and in pain.'_

Her blue eyes cracked open once more, willing herself to stay awake longer. A beam of light flashed across her side from down the empty street. '_What is that?'. _At the end of the road a pair of round lights were coming. They became bigger and bigger and she found herself fascinated by the light. A rumble filled her ears, following closely behind the bright round lights. It wasn't long before truck after truck moved past her. The first truck caught her interest.

Through the window, someone had caught a glimpse of her. It was only for a moment that their eyes met, but it didn't stop the truck from going past.

Sea-foam

…

The sea-foam green-eyed person ignored her, like she was nothing. They passed her one-by-one, like she was trash.

"W-…Wait…!" Her throat dry. She never imagined her voice would be so scratchy. "Wait…Wait…"

She wasn't able to move anymore, she'd fairly lost lot of her strength. She was hurting even more now. The person in the truck would go along and she'd still be there rotting.

'_I'm going to die. All alone…' _she fearfully deduced, tiny droplets beading at the corners of her orbs.

"I thought I heard something."

The girl slowly turned her stiff neck, watching a young woman stand ever so casually against the wall next to her. She was a pretty woman with long dark hair and eyes the color of honey. Her hands were in her pockets and she coyly stared at the girl for a good while before strolling over to her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she teasingly whispered, "What do we have here? A little girl alone in a place like this. How shameful…"

The Girl blinked.

"You must be hungry, right?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well, I know a place that will give you food and shelter. Some place safe and sound, almost like a new home for you." the woman cooed her sweet promises.

"R-really?" the girl asked, a loving hope had made it self present before her. What luck! What joy! She wasn't going to die!

"Really. If you like you could come with me now…would you like that?"

The girl nodded slowly, trying not to hurt herself more.

A very sweet but odd smile stretched across the woman's face. "Good. Now, why don't we go then, hm?" The woman stretched out her hand, waiting for her to place her tiny palm in hers. The girl reached out, trying to touch the lab-coat wearing woman's hand. She could smell the woman's perfume, it overpowered a strange bleach smell. She could only strain for the woman's hand as new pain hit like a wave, causing her to double-over.

"Oh…" she gasped, almost mockingly. "You're that injured? That won't do! That won't do at all," the girl glanced up at her, desperate and pitiful to the older woman, "Too bad, we can't take someone like you in. Sorry, but you're going to be staying here." Much like how she arrived, she daintily walked away, leaving the girl in pain. She spoke with such lack of luster, calming and without a single care in her speech.

The girl was shocked. She wasn't fit for that place because she was injured!? This couldn't happen, she'd now been harshly brushed off by two people in one day. No…Not this way. She couldn't stay like this.

She began to despairingly crawled to the woman, struggling catch her. It was then she decided that she wasn't going to die in this unknown, terrible place. She was going to live. She was going to survive.

The woman happened to watch the girl's vain attempt, finding it amusing. The girl's struggle was pathetic, and it tickled a little part of her, more than the other children that she had taken on. Still, she saw no use for a child that would need so much time to heal a broken body. She didn't care, why should she? She'd still gathered a good amount of test subjects for her experiments…losing one didn't bother her.

'_Maybe…nah.'_ she thought, shrugging as she walked on.

The girl watched as she continued on, the painful wheezing hurting her chest and arms as she stared after the woman. It was all too much for her and she wanted to shut down.

"N-n-not f-fair…" she wheezed as the lady scientist disappeared.

"I know, right? She doesn't like when new toys are broken. Well, unless she's the one breaking them. She can be quite the sadist when she wants to be." A man no older than the woman stated. He'd appeared beside the girl and she hadn't noticed at all.

She practically jumped out of her skin, jerking back from the raw agony of the motion. In the most comical way possible, the man laughed and stooped down to her level.

"Sorry about that." he chuckled "That must have hurt. I should have been more careful, knowing that you're in pain. I suggest that you try not to move again." he playfully wagged his finger, teasingly scolding her. He seemed to be the type of person who was laid back, yet he wore the same overpowering bleach smell on his coat that the lady had tried to mask. '_Probably over washing it'_ the girl thought.

The man tilted his head, curiously watching her pale slightly. "You know, you don't look too good. Well, after the mess this place been put through, I'm not surprised." he mused to himself.

"What are you… talking about?" she asked curiously.

The bleach-smelling man waved his hand. "Not important. What _is_ important is that you get medical treatment."

She was confused. "Is this…" she stayed as still as possible. "…a game?"

The man blinked and snickered before releasing a hearty laugh. His arms had snaked to his sides; he was trying to calm his quickly aching stomach. The irony of his laugh was cruel. He laughed hard enough to wake the corpses that littered the city.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't." he murmured so softly that the girl didn't hear. "Anyhow, let's get you to your new home, shall we?" The man carefully shifted her on her back, trying to avoid reopening any of her wounds. It made it easier for him to carry her in his arms like she was a newborn, so delicate, as though she might break.

"You're really taking me?" she asked.

"Obviously." he smirked. "I'd leave you to die if I didn't want you. Unless you want me to?" The way he said it made the girl feel like he had cut her tongue out. She shook her head furiously, paining no mind to the pain.

The walk was quiet. Neither of them felt the need to start a conversation, especially the girl; she didn't want to give him a reason to abandon her, like the two that already did. One of the doctor's fingers was pressed painfully into her bruised side, forcing a groan to try and claw its way out of her throat, but she bit it back. She needed to be quiet. She didn't want to press her luck.

A truck awaited them a few blocks down from where he'd found her, with a guard lazing around on the rear bumper. The guard wasn't armed, he wasn't expecting anything to happen in the dead town and he sat idly even though it was against rookie protocol. He didn't care, it wasn't like his boss would either.

And speak of the devil…

He hastily straightened up, catching a glimpse of his superior walking up to him. For some strange reason he looked proud. He'd always thought his boss was off his rocker.

"Sir, most of the other faculty has headed to back to the Institute." The guard promptly responded.

"Hah, I figured they would." He said, readjusting the girl in his arms. The soldier raised a brow, looking past the man to see if he had any other children following behind. There were none, there was only the little girl that the doctor was holding?

"Uh, sir…where are the other children?"

"Oh, this one is good enough." he shrugged, speaking nonchalantly.

"Really…? Just that one?" he gazed at the two in disbelief.

The doctor looked around him, mocking the rookie's question. It was obvious that there was no one around him. "Yeah, just this one". The girl narrowed her gaze, not liking how they were lazily referring to her as an object.

"But the others, they have plenty of-"

"Now's not the time, open the truck."

The soldier didn't argue, deciding to keep his mouth shut and open the back of the truck. Not another word was spoken as he climbed inside and placed the girl in the upper left corner for support. After situating her he turned away, prepared to leave, until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"What is it now?" he narrowed his eyes in the dark, expecting her to plead.

"I don't want to be alone." she squeaked.

His face fell, staring at her like a child that was told a surprising secret. He leaned forward, trying to find out what was strange about her. Normal children never acted like this with strangers. Normally they'd be screaming to go home, or for their parents. Normally they'd scream until their little faces were red. Occasionally there were battle-hardened children that had been raised to fight and didn't mind, but most others didn't really survive the first week in the Institute.

This girl, however, was different.

"Where are you from?" he asked, watching her.

"I…don't know." She stated simply.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"…Do you have a name?"

"I…I don't remember my name."

The doctor's eyes widened as he stood next to the soldier. '_Memory loss…' _the doctor reached out, running his fingers through her hair to feel for abnormalities on her skull. His index finger brushed up against a large bump, causing his new patient to wince.

'_That's the problem…'_

"Listen" he retracted his hand, then pulled out and uncapped a syringe. "I'm going to give you something to put you to sleep. This should make it easier for the commute until you can be treated." he had a serious tone, a true doctor-like attitude. He pulled out an alcohol pad from his inside pocket, ripped it open and rubbed it on a large vein in her arm. The needle bit through her dirt-covered skin, injecting clear liquid. He pulled it out and it left a tiny lump.

The drug only took moments to work, making her eyes sleepy. Her eyes heavily started to close and she watched the dark-haired doctors' lips curl, much like when they met.

The brown-haired child soon fell asleep, deeply, quicker than the drop of a hat. The doctor hopped out of the back, closing the double doors behind him. He silently made his way to clamber into the passengers' side, the soldier slipping into the drivers' seat at the same time. The engine purred to life and the truck lurched forward.

"Doctor Vincent, sir…" the soldier glanced over to his superior. "I know you said you were fine with one child. Still, I'm wondering why _that_ child. She seems pretty useless, being crippled and all."

The doctor turned his sharp gaze from the window, overlooking the dead city, to cut to the soldier's helmeted face. "You know that curiosity gets you killed in this business." he stated plainly, a dangerous tone hidden underneath.

"Uh, sorry sir." He gulped.

"But to sate your curiosity, I might as well explain…" Vincent's eyes glinted as he went back to watching the scenery. "How should I start…?"

"Possibly 'why her'?" the soldier replied.

"Fine, then." He said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and stuck the tiny stick in his mouth. "Think of an ordinary day, one where you didn't work at the Institute, where you have children of your own."

The guard cringed. He had children of his own, two boys, who lived with their mother.

"You happen get them a play set. The box gets home and you're the one that has to set it up. When you open the box, what do you find?"

"Well…the toy set."

The green-eyed man sighed, then chuckled, taking a drag on the cigarette and letting the smoke leave his nostrils. '_Idiot_.' Rolling the cylinder between his fingers, he continued. "No. You find parts to the toy set. Parts…such as screws, the plastic that you put together, and other little knickknacks to you use to assemble it. You have to build it first...this is no different."

"But if that's the case, why would you want a broken one?" The soldier asked. The girl was clearly not in good condition.

"It's all about perspective. What may look broken to you isn't really broken to me, especially when I know how to fix it. It may take a large amount of time, but it is well worth it when the end product is perfect."

"I-I see." The soldier replied.

"Also, she has an advantage. She's a MTBI case."

"MTBI…?"

The doctor sighed. "Mild Traumatic Brain Injury. I'm not sure about the other symptoms she may have had, but she is definitely suffering from retrograde amnesia." The soldier looked confused. "Ah, retrograde means no memories of before her injury. She probably doesn't remember the incident itself. It can really happen reality, you know," he said, stopping the man with a raised hand. "Any more questions that you want me to drawl over?"

"No, sir…"

The soldier was silent after, looking straightforward and nowhere else. He had a feeling the man was nuts. All the institute's scientists were nuts in his opinion, and now he knew that Vincent McKnight was crazy and likely as demented as the rest of them. He suddenly realized that he shouldn't piss him off.

As for Vincent, he took another drag. He was inwardly pleased with the light brown-haired girl in the back. '_She'll be a good project'_ he thought, feeling it in his chest. It would take two or three months of healing and caring, maybe less if she was put in the hibernation chamber. At the moment he was content with his 'project', lightly humming a tune all the way to the institute, thunder soon quickly being heard.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers,**

**This is the first chapter of "Eternal Love" and I will tell you that this was pretty hard, especially when I was trying to protray Setsuna's character. I mean, the guy is neutral throughout the most of the season except in battles. If I somehow screwed up his character, and others, please let me know. And I will give you forewarning that Lightning will not be entering the battlefield as of yet. She will, but not now. You'll know why later in the chapter. **

**Also, I made attempt of drawing Lightning and will hopefully put it up so you can have an idea of what she look like. It's a sketch, but you'll have an idea. （＾ω＾）**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Please review! ( ^O^ )**

* * *

The Eternal Love of Guns and Roses

By Alice

* * *

Chapter I

**[ 10 Years Later**

** 10:43 a.m.**

** CBS-70 Ptolemaios**

** A.D. 2307 ]**

"Geez, you're kidding me, right?" an annoyed Christina glared, practically tapping her foot against the floor. "C'mon, Lightning wake up," she dramatically pulled the covers off of a small bodied teen while hollering "Wake! Up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Lightning's eyes began to flutter, and she opened her cornflower blue orbs. The light brown-haired girl propped herself up on her arms, staring at the communications officer. Her hair was tangled, eyes holding their usual droop, and she was still not wearing the pajama pants that Christina had bluntly demanded that she wear. Her sleepy eyes looked up at the brunette female's not so pleased face, stare expressionless and vacant with an unfazed yawn.

Meanwhile, Ptolemy's famous hacker was fuming, asking herself for the hundredth time that day what she would do with her.

"Good morning, Christina." the girl greeted, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Don't 'Good morning, Christina' me. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Lightning shrugged. For a moment she thought she saw Chris's eye twitch with a peevish frown, her hands were glued to her hips, trying to hold onto a bit of her patience. It didn't really bother the young super soldier, this routine of morning meet and greet was normal to her now…though Christina looked like she had a little less patience with her sleeping habits that day.

The hot-tempered woman breathed out a sigh. "I don't know about you sometimes Lightning. I know I said that getting enough sleep is important, but sleeping to whatever time you want? You might as well waste your life away." she folded her arms "I was hoping to tell you about the assignment we have for you."

"For me?"

"Yup, for you." she said with a small, smug grin. "I wanted to surprise you with the amazing news."

"What is it?" the tired girl asked.

"Well," the officer begun, folding her arms in thought, "It's no on the battlefield, like you were train to, still it's a good job that'll be easy for you to handle."

Christina had some of her doubts, but have been hoping that this would compel the super soldier to show more vigor in her and the organization. She slept through their debut date and lack the interest of any of the achievements they made so far in the game. The chance of actually being involved might change Light's perspective of Celestial Being.

"What's the assignment then?"

"It's a little closer to home…"

"So, I'll be working on the Ptolemy then?" she lay back on her bed, her head resting on the pillow, finding nothing really worth waking up.

"Wha-" Christina's eyes widened for a moment, shocked by the audacious action. "No! No! We have to get you ready for your train!"

"I'm getting on a train?" she dryly mumbled.

"The lunar rail on the Orbital Elevator, more accurately. It'll be there in an hour and-," she pulled Lightning up quickly, back into a sitting position at the end of the bed. "You have to be on it to get your assignment. Now, get washed up and I'll bring some clothes for you."

The older brunette moved to leave, stopping short of walking out the door. "And don't walk out of the room nude again, you nearly gave Litchy a nose-bleed the last time you did it."

* * *

**[Human Reform League Orbital Space Elevator]**

"Passengers departing on the Pillar of Heaven Travel Bureau Train E273, please board at gate A12."

The station was less crowded than the youngest Gundam Meister would have thought. He was following a small group ahead of him, and he was brooding more than average today. The intervention the day before had put him slightly on edge and in a bubble of miff. One particular bastard he'd fought had disturbed him the most. He swore that he could feel that mobile suit pilot wanting to take a piece of Exia when he'd touched him, much more than other pilots that the boy faced, including Patrick Colasour.

"Yo! You're late, you rascal!" greeted the eldest Meister, waving him over. The other two Meisters were waiting at a tiny table.

"We thought you died." A purple haired man, Tieria, said as he approached.

"Did something thing happen?" asked Allelujah, the most concerned member of the group. His concern wasn't unwanted and the others in the group returned it.

"I was filing a report with Veda." He replied. Setsuna inwardly cooled his wired mindset and pushed the memory of the mysterious Flag pilot out, then relaxed into the calm and stoic persona that his partners were used to seeing.

"I will look it over later." Tieria replied calmly.

"Yeah." He responded back

There was an awkward silence. There wasn't much they could say after the mission from the day before that any of them were willing to approach with casual talk.

The unexpected tension made everything too quiet, something that was not in Lockon's style. "Well, at least all of us made it out safely!" he said in a joking manner before coolly turning his attention his red-eyed comrade. "Tieria, we'll leave space to you. We'll head out for the next mission."

Tieria conveniently pulled a little blue book out of his pocket, his fictional passport. "I'll obey orders. Although I'm anxious…"

Lockon and Allelujah, ignoring somewhat the statement, cracked a smile as the server came with Setsuna's drink in hand, going on to business elsewhere. The black haired boy stared neutrally at it, not enjoying the less-than-amusing joke.

"Milk…"

"It's on me." Lockon replied, grinning.

The intercom announced that Tieria's train was boarding. As he walked away, he looked back and gave a curt nod. The other Meisters returned the favor and watched as he left.

"But, is it really possible…to return a suit to space with the orbital elevator?" Allelujah wasn't as sure as the others about the method of transportation.

"It's nothing to worry about. As planned, we'll hide it with the materials they're using to develop the colony. As long as the weight he carries is the same as everyone else, the following security checks are as good as nothing, especially here." Lockon explained.

"A true blind spot…" Allelujah doubtfully said. "If we have a weak point, it's that without the Gundams, the operational time of the Ptolemaios would be extremely limited… our mere four solar furna-" Setsuna's hand landed unexpectedly on his shoulder.

"Don't discuss confidential information." He warned, sternly glaring at him for nearly letting out such sensitive information. Any person, civilian or otherwise, could be listening in while he blabbed.

"Sorry." he apologized.

Lockon looked up to the screen as the rail list updated. "Tieria's train is departing."

"Pillar of Heaven Travel Bureau Train E277 is departing as scheduled at 14:18, 5:32 GMT."

Lockon took a drink of his black coffee before taking a look around. He'd expected Lightning to be here by now…she should have shown up far ahead of Tieria's departure. The eldest Meister twitched a smirk. "Seems like our little lady's late…must've slept in."

Allelujah snickered, not surprised by Lightning's belated arrival. "That would explain it. She should have arrived at least an hour ago, or earlier."

"Who else is supposed to coming, Wang Liu Mei?" Setsuna asked, clearly not aware that they were missing a member.

"Huh?" Allelujah was confused. "Didn't you know?"

"Know what…?"

Allelujah faced Lockon, his expression clearly hinting at trouble. He'd been hoping Lockon had told him already…he could already imagine the fury that Setsuna would explode with when _he _did, "You didn't tell him and she's coming here any moment!"

"I thought he would be surprised." he shrugged. "Now that you mention it, I should have given him a heads up. Whoops!"

"You really take things too lightly." Allelujah shook his head, knowing that Setsuna was not the type to like surprises, mainly ones like this one.

"What are you two talking about?" dark haired boy asked firmly, glowering at both of them.

Lockon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't have a complete idea of how to explain the impending changes in Setsuna's life, so he decided to be as blunt as possible. "Lightning's coming and she's going to be your bodyguard."

Bodyguard…?

The word left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't remember asking for a bodyguard. When was this ever decided?

Still holding onto a sense of control, Setsuna gave a disgruntled and blunt "Send her back."

"We sort of can't…" Lockon pointed to a figure meters away from where they were. "She's over there, and she has company."

* * *

The super soldier was stilled dazzled by her ride on the lunar rail. Feeling weightlessness during for a small part of her trip had fascinated her. She'd floated mostly in her passenger car, taking out the cookies that Christina had been nice enough to send with her and playing with them. She'd found it interesting when she'd attempted to takes bites out of them in midair, like a goldfish feeding in a bowl. She was a bit disappointed when the ride had ended.

When Lightning stepped inside the station, she was somewhat overwhelmed. Everyone hustled their way to different areas of the station while she struggled to find a certain set of Gundam Meisters. She clutched her bags, sending tiny glares to anyone that came close to her, some went scurrying faster than others.

"I wish Christina had told me where to find them." she said. Unknowingly, she walked into someone as she said it. "Excuse me!" she said, looking into the face of the older man. A large scar covered his right eye, wearing a green military uniform. A Human Reform League soldier.

"It's fine, Miss. I shouldn't have been standing in the way."

She nodded, trying to find Setsuna and the others.

The scarred man acknowledged her quick and hastily wandering eyes. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I am." Lightning said, still searching for them.

"Well then…" he wore a concerned expression, watching her like she was child who was missing her parents. "They're most likely in the one of the front entrances." She nodded and gave a sign of thanks to the scarred man and headed for an entrance, hoping the Meisters would be waiting. She kept a steady pace, carefully watching the soldier that had decided to follow after her.

The Lieutenant Colonel wasn't stalking her; instead, he was ensuring that she found whatever family or friend she was looking for. Smirnov was a respectable man, a military man, and a sense of duty compelled him to observe her for a moment. What parent would let a girl go off alone?

'_I wonder…' _he thought suddenly, then tossed it away. '_It's none of my business'._ Like he had room to reasonably talk about parenting.

Lightning arrived at the second entrance, and after checking the small café and set of doors nearby, found no one. She wasn't surprised, and sighed. The others weren't very fond of her admission into the anti-war organization. She suspected they'd left her on her own. Setsuna likely wasn't enthusiastic about the bodyguard decision and had gone off without her. She couldn't say that she was angry or upset, she'd suspected that having a bodyguard was not something that would be useful for him. It wouldn't be unlikely that she'd been left behind.

She sighed.

Lightning was perfect for any military faction, whether it be HRL or the Union. She had military and weaponry knowledge and she was skilled in different forms of hand to hand combat. She was lack one thing. Piloting skills. Piloting abilities, even of basic models, like Flags, though. What was the use of a girl that had as much skill rodent in the jaws of a cat. She imagined that they found her useless in their eyes.

"They could be late, you know." The HRL Soldier said.

"They may be. You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine." she said, though she wasn't as uncomfortable with his presence as he would have imagined.

"I would at least like to make sure that your family picks you up."

"You don't have to…" She said, nodding to the man. "…but thank you."

The room was suddenly full, people were charging in from everywhere now.

"Light!" She turned to see Lockon jogging his way toward them. He wore his familiar relieved smile, in the opinion of the Colonel he seemed to be someone that was close to the girl. The pair's features were close… family possibly. The man was taller and had darker hair than Light, and their eyes were a different shade. The possibility that they were acquaintances entered the scenario.

The 24 year-old enveloped the smaller girl in a bear-like hug, squeezing her tightly in front of the old man. He stared at her as though he hadn't seen her in months, or so he tried to display.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay. I've been looking all over for you!" he met the stern stare of Sergei and tossed him a grade-A friendly smile. "Thank you for bringing her to me. I was worried when I didn't see her in the terminal… I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't a problem, was she?"

"No, she wasn't. I take it she's never been here before?" The Colonel asked.

"That's right, sir. Lightning – my little sister here - has been in the colonies for a long time."

The Colonel considered his response. "Lightning? That's a unique name. Well, I'm glad that she's with her family now…"

"Thanks, again. We'll be going. C'mon Lightning, I have so much to show you today!" He grinned, acting as the sweet brotherly person that he was. Lockon linked his arms with Lightning's, steering them towards the exit. The girl gave one final look back at Col. Smirnov before walking out the door.

"Hold on." He said.

The two halted and Sergei stood before Lightning. "Miss Lightning, is it? I would feel more comfortable if you confirm that this is this really your brother. Please, don't be afraid to be honest."

Lightning sighed, the man didn't know when to take a hint. "Yes, sir. Please pardon my brother. If he seems suspicious it's because he has that kind of effect when girls are near him. In actuality, my brother's an idiot that may seem laid back, but he's really too lazy for his own good at times."

"Hey!" Lockon interjected, slighted.

"He really is my brother… I have photos of him when we were younger if you'd like to see for yourself."

"Nevermind. I'll take your word for it. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience." The Colonel said.

Lightning, acting as if this was the daily ritual, said "It's not your fault. Like I said, he can come off as a pervert. It's reasonable for you to want make sure."

"Are you defending me or insulting me?" The Irishman asked through gritted teeth in defense of his wounded pride.

"I'm only stating my opinion truthfully." Lightning stated bluntly with not a bit of shame or embarrassment.

A fist collided jokingly with her head, leaving a somewhat painful throb. She rubbed the back of her head in attempt to sooth it and failed miserably. Lockon, on the other hand, felt a great amount of satisfaction. It in a way entertained him the way she bluffed, it was almost priceless.

Sergei was more convinced by the relationship after seeing the banter exchange. It was a nice sight to see…months of running an army in space took its toll on a man, and having no family to return to made indefinitely hard on him. Watching them made him feel like a wound in his chest had opened. It had been a long time since he'd reflected on his family, his wife, Holly, especially. He began to wonder about how his own son was, if he ever thought about him.

"Excuse us, Mister…" Lockon interjected, knocking Smirnov out of his reverie.

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant Colonel Smirnov."

"Lieutenant Colonel, hope you have a nice day. We gotta go now, Light!" Lockon playfully saluted, taking Lightning outside with him in strides.

The outside air smelled of early summer, Lockon's favorite. The Irish Meister breathed it in with relief, his back to Lightning.

'_I think I'm in trouble now.' _She thought. She was waiting for it, some angry reprimand or a promise of punishments he was going give. Maybe call Sumeragi, asking permission to kill her. As she watched him she was surprised. He wasn't showing any signs of anger, unlike what had been frequently displayed in her previous 'family'. Instead, he was… laughing. He found this funny?

"Attracting the attention of a HRL soldier, a Colonel at that," Lockon smiled, ruffling her brown hair. "You're good at bringing trouble, aren't you?"

"I can go back and kill him if you'd like, that is, if you have a problem with him having met you." She said, hoping to avoid angering him.

"Oh no." he poked her forehead harshly "We aren't starting trouble when we don't have to. Our line of duty is to prevent war, not make it."

"You people like to contradict yourselves, don't you?" she said, deadpanning him.

"You call it contradiction; we call it a firm belief in the philosophy. It doesn't change now that we're goin' to carry out our mission." Lockon playfully ruffled more of her already messy hair. She swatted his hand, but he was unfazed by the distasteful stare that she gave him. The man just stood there, grinning. After a moment he shrugged, having given up the charade of older brother.

"You know…" he mumbled, his eyes softened so slightly as he watched her. "You frown just like her…"

It didn't seem like he was speaking to her. "What was that?" Lightning asked. She'd missed the comment, lost in her own world.

"Nothing you need to worry about, _little sis_!" he gingerly pinched her pale cheek, chuckling at her deepening frown.

Footsteps approached, and soon Setsuna and Allelujah appeared. "What took so long?" asked Setsuna, hand stuffed in his pocket. He was glaring holes into the back of Lockon's head.

"Oh nothing. Held up by security, but it was a misunderstanding." he lied. Setsuna was obviously doubtful about Lockon's explanation. Allelujah seemed to be waiting for the explosive behavior to start.

Setsuna ignored his worry and eyed the girl. "Lightning."

"Setsuna." she responded with equal monotony. She held the bags on her shoulder tightly. The familiar awkward silence that she seemed to elicit set back in like a plague until Lockon broke it.

"All right, let's go home! We've got a job to do." Lockon stretched, joints cracking, and abruptly slung his arm over Lightning's shoulder. The group took off to their respective locations; Lockon and Allelujah to their Gundams, and Setsuna and Lightning home for her to get settled.

"I wish we had a bit of a break." Allelujah wistfully wished as he and Lockon walked.

"Can't do that, got to strike while the iron's hot! The world won't accept us the first or second time." Lockon replied. Allelujah knew he was right.

* * *

**[Tokyo Special Economic Zone]**

Setsuna and Lightning's walk was quiet as neither said anything after leaving their teammates. They kept an even distance from each other in the plush red and gold elevator of the building.

"Is this where we'll be living?" Lightning asked. Each little number lit up as she silently counted them, fingers tracing the gold design on shaggy red walls.

"Yes this is." Setsuna shot her an expressionless stare. "…and while you're here, don't speak to anyone. You can't leave the apartment without my knowing. When I tell you to do something, do it."

He caught her deadpan stare. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. She blinked. '_Christina made a very bad decision'_ she thought. "If that's what you want Setsuna, I understand."

His brows knitted together. "You understand what?"

"I understand that you don't like me." she spoke calmly, without a single clue telling him what she was thinking.

"My feelings towards you aren't important now. I have an hour to get to Ceylon." He said matter-of-factly.

Lightning shifted her weight off her sore shoulder. "Alright. I'll try not to be a bother to you."

The elevator binged loudly and the door opened a moment later. The hallway was empty, much to Setsuna's luck. It would be easier to sneak the brunette into his apartment this way.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out hastily, forcing her to keep up with his pace as they made their way to the door. He was already digging into his pocket and feeling through his ring of keys. He found the right one and they disappeared inside.

Lightning pulled her arm back while Setsuna locked the door and cautiously walked into living room. She was awestruck by view of outside from the balcony. It was amazing how far she could see if she pressed her face to the glass door. "Earth is…different. Very different from space."

Setsuna silently observed her as her curiosity lead her to the counter of the kitchenette; her hand glided along the cool red stone.

He pulled his phone out to check the time. 13:47. He disappeared into his room and the door slammed audibly behind him.

Lightning's eyes widened in shock as the loud sound surprised her and sent her head jolting with pain. The pain lasted for fifteen minutes before subsiding. It dulled bit by bitter bit and she found it difficult to stand. She crumpled to the couch. The pain came seemingly at random, usually triggered by random noises. She had no idea why it happened, just that it did.

She looked around and noticed that there wasn't much to her new home; nothing personal that someone could identify. There was just the white couch near the sliding door of the balcony and a burgundy rug with a glass coffee table on top. There were no personal photos, fake or otherwise, or any possessions of his. It was the neutral house of a neutral person.

Said person suddenly came hurrying out, passing Lightning quicker than air and moving outside to the hallway. Ceylon, a target for the next armed intervention, was waiting for him.

Lightning sat as still as a statue after seeing Setsuna nearly hurling himself out of the apartment. She didn't understand these people, the Meisters, Celestial Being, or others general. They were all confusing and she felt that she was wasting their time. She found everything about people to be a contradiction…the good turning out to be bad, the bad turning out to be worse, and they all had to live in one dying world that they'd made for themselves.

"I was better off dying." her words were resentful and dry in her mouth.

She pulled of her bags into her lap and unzipped it, digging through to the pile of clothes that Christina had picked out for her. She kept looking, trying to find something that she wanted.

A loose shirt was what she was hoping for. Christina, however, hadn't given her a single large shirt. She probably didn't have any. Lightning bit her lip in thought, an idea coming to her like a bolt.

She darted into Setsuna's room for a bit of rummaging.

* * *

Coming up the hall was a nearly broken down Saji Crossroad. After long, tedious hours of school, his shoulders slouched and his head was swaying back and forth. He was tired because of the horrible amount of studying in his history class. He almost begrudged getting home; his history homework consisted of an eight-page report on the warring conflict of between the Protestants and Catholics through the early ages, a mix of facts with reasonable assessments and thoughts about the events.

He could remember Louise's words. "_From here on out, innovations will center around the maintenance of the Orbital Elevator and the development of space colonies. In order to make exchanges with technicians from each nation, we need to expand our knowledge of history. Isn't that what they said in the beginning?" _Her speech ended so cutely, and a sweet smile crossed his face, until he remembered how she'd stormed off after his vague responses about their relationship in the future. She'd openly told him off in front of his classmates and he couldn't forget the amused faces of his colleagues when they'd seen him chasing after. He'd heard a few whispers about her being a brat when he'd passed by.

Louise Halevy wasn't a brat per se; she was just more privileged than most. As with any privileged family, she was spoiled by two privileged and loving parents.

He hoped Kinue would have supper ready; his stomach hummed in blissful agreement. Kinue could possibly give him advice on Louise, also. The sweater vest-clad boy dug in the side pocket of his bag, and he'd already placed the key into the lock by the time a soft click reached his ears.

A tan young man was standing in front of the next door. He wore a white shirt with a reddish scarf securely wrapped around his neck. He had curly dark hair, and the way he looked at him set Saji on edge, it felt like he already disliked him.

"Um, are you my new neighbor?" Saji asked. His voice was steady, careful as if the boy would bite his hand if given the chance. "My name is Saji Crossroad. I live in this room with my older sister."

The dark haired boy gave him an up-and-down once-over. "Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Hmm, Seiei. What a unique name. Nice to mee-" Setsuna went inside, not bothering further with pleasantries. Saji stood there, surprised by such a crude action. "How unfriendly." He said to himself.

Setsuna locked the door behind him and stepped into the living room. He found Lightning looking out the screen door while sprawled out on the couch. His eyed widened as he realized that she was laying there, legs bare, with only…his shirt?

"Welcome back…" the bottomless female saluted, her main focus remaining on the sunset glinting off the city in dull silver.

"Is that mine?" the curly haired boy questioned.

"Huh?" Lightning continued, staring out the window.

"Is that my shirt?" he clarified, an antagonized glare hitting her backside. She folded her arms on the arm rest and rested her chin in her arms, still admiring the sunset.

"Oh, yep, this is your shirt." She said nonchalantly.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Christina didn't pack a big enough shirt for me to wear, so I'm wearing yours." she responded without a care for Setsuna's heated expression. She was going to wear what she felt comfortable in.

Setsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, a stinging pain erupting in a small part of his head. "I want it back."

Lightning looked over her shoulder, shifting to a sitting position. "You want me to give it back?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." He said, irritated.

"But I am answering with a question." the girl countered. "Do you want it back?"

"Obviously."

Malt brown eyes found themselves glaring into neutral cornflower blue ones. A silence fell over them and the resulting tension pushed Lightning from her spot. Without a single emotion she approached him and began to unbutton the shirt. As she approached the button that sat over her navel, Setsuna quickly grabbed her wrists. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Giving back your shirt…?" she said.

"Not in here. Do it in the room where I can't see you." His intense eyes stayed focused on hers. He impressively didn't glance down to what would have been an impressive view of cleavage.

"Why?" She asked, confused. "I don't see the problem in doing it here. Surely you've seen a naked girl before…" Setsuna turned his head. He wasn't about to answer an undignified question like that.

Lightning picked up the change in his posture and expression. He was tense, and when she looked hard enough she could see him blush. "Oh…now I understand. Though, I don't blame you. I've seen naked boys for years, I never guessed that not all boys had seen nude girls. There's no need to be ashamed, it's only normal I'd imagine."

Setsuna nearly saw red, bright inflamed red. Lightning sounded so all knowing, almost arrogant in his head. Something was off about her and it vexed him.

"Forget it." He went off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Lightning flinched as her migraine returned full-force. She cradled her head in her hands, hoping that the sickening pain would lapse. It lasted for half an hour before it finally died down. She scowled and grimaced over the small throbbing pains that came here and there. She glared at Setsuna's locked bedroom door.

"Christina made a really bad decision." She surmised, eyes downcast. "I hate him."

Setsuna landed on his bed, his arms crossed under his cranium like a pillow. He stared at the pale white ceiling. '_That girl is annoying'._ He rolled over on his side and replayed his day over in his head. He was given a body guard. Someone weird and annoying was now living with him without his consent. He fought a Tieren mobile suit, who, like the Flag pilot, wanted to take of piece of Exia, this time his head. Even though Exia was dear to him, it was obvious that more people would come after him, ready to crush him and his Gundam without hesitation. This was a sign.

The world was changing…and he had to keep fighting.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers**

**This chapter is dedicated to Naishu. Naishu was awesome enough to review my story and tell me what she thought. My mistakes and my achievements and I appericate all that she was nice enough to do it. This is out to her. (^_^)**

* * *

The Eternal Love of Guns and Roses

By Alice

* * *

Chapter II

[**Tokyo Special Economic Zone]**

"Because of Celestial Being's armed intervention on Ceylon Island, we suffered the grave loss of 148 fine soldiers. Although they claim to be eradicating disputes as peacekeepers, what they are performing is nothing more than acts of terrorism that threaten our national security."

"Only a few missions and they already hate you greatly. " Lightning said, impassively watching the prime minister spout his speech. She looked over to Setsuna who was sitting on his bed. A question hit her like a bolt, as they usually did. "Why do you and the others do this?"

"We're trying to end war, that's Celestial Being's goal." Setsuna grunted while rereading the paper he had in his hand.

"I know that. No one lets me rest without telling me same thing over again." she hissed in frustration. "What do you and the others _really_ gain for doing all this?"

Setsuna glared in confusion. "What makes you think we have ulterior motives?"

"Because there is no one in the world who would do something to this extent without gaining something, _anything _in return." she commented almost snarkily as she caught his eye.

"We do this because we want peace."

Lightning smirked, skeptical. "That's bull…It's impossible for people to a truly peaceful world. You may say that, but I have a feeling, you don't believe in it fully either."

The young Gundam Meister went silent. Setsuna wasn't acknowledging anything that the brown-haired girl was saying against his cause, quickly shutting her out from thought and sight. He believed in the philosophy of Aeolia Schenberg. He was striving his hardest to make it a reality, and he would do all he could to see it through. To hear her make such a comment was an insult to everything Celestial Being stood for.

Lightning sighed. She'd irked Setsuna back into his reserved persona, now with a strained tension. Realizing it was pointless to ask anything further, she returned her bored stare to the small holographic screen, watching the prime minister's fist hit the podium for dramatic emphasis.

"We, the Human Reform League, pledge to oppose their acts of terrorism to our greatest ability. In response to Celestial Being's armed interventions, an emergency military act will be put into motion. Be it in the air or on the ground, if they take one step into our territories, we will not hesitate to respond with lethal force."

Lightning inwardly scoffed, thinking that the sweaty prime minister was talking out the side of his neck. She noted how his voice dropped an octave or two, his beady black eyes were glaring angrily into the crowd, pointlessly looking serious in his said attempt to seem frighten to the enemies know as CB. _This was silly_, she thought.

The councilors were looking into the cameras, faces serious, trying to pull the infamous scare tactics as their prime minister. She could see their wrinkle lines in the close-up, some of them whispered inaudible words in each other's ears. They looked so stiff, like they'd been forced into the overly starched suits and forced to wear businessy, determined expressions.

As the man talked, some part of her wanted to sow his lips shut. His meaningless words of promise weren't going to help the nation, or the world. By the sight of the audiences' faces, they didn't have that much real faith either. It was obvious that they were used to the song and dance that the 'unity of nations' campaign was used to performing, a farce that came easily in the government.

Lightning got up after a few more minutes of enduring the empty foolishness and headed off into the living room for a meal.

Before she left the room, she turned to Setsuna. "Say you prove me wrong, about gaining a world without war, what will you do then?" with that, she left.

"Furthermore, in order to put a stop to Celestial Being's senseless violence, we call for the Union and…"

Setsuna stared down into his news article with Lightning's question echoing in his head. It was far too early for her question to be answered, almost millennia for now. The war had just started, yet her question was stabbing the back of his mind repeatedly.

He focused on the paper headline in the hope of ignoring the annoying question.

**"AEOLIA SCHENBERG MASTERMIND OF CELESTIAL BEING. TRUE INTENTIONS STILL UNKNOWN."**

His brown eyes skimmed the article of Aeolia's life and accomplishments. The article also went to asking questions about why he'd made the drastic decision to launch CB before his unfortunate death. Yet, Lightning's question still lingered. '_What will you do then?'_. In a vain attempt to rid the thought again, he glanced at the prime minister of the HRL. The fat-faced man glared menacingly at him from the page, almost as if he knew Setsuna's true identity.

Silently stressed, he stretching his limbs across his bed to stare up at the ceiling and slowly fluttered his eyes shut, hoping to rest his 'on-the-edge' mind. A short lived moments of tranquility, a burning smell wafted into his nose, setting fire to it inside and out. He flashed up and suddenly finding himself to have sped towards the living room.

He could hear Lightning's choking coughs in the kitchen with the faint sight of gray vapors coming through the doorway. He hurried in, the smoke slightly irritating his eyes, catching sight of the brown haired girl. The young Meister saw Lightning fanning the grayish mist that was spewing from a large skillet on the stove, and she was failing miserably at it. He glared at her while he pushed her away and grabbed the handle to place the scalding pan in the sink and douse it.

Quietly, Lightning followed Setsuna as he went back out of into the living room to open the screen door. The smoke was soon pulled out, yet the room still smelled of charred meal.

"What were you doing?" he asked, slightly coughing the black smoke out of his systems.

"I was hungry. I tried… fixing something for myself. It didn't go very well." Lightning's sight dropped to her bare feet, a tiny tint of pink touched her cheek.

He sighed. "And you went in not knowing how to properly cook?" It sounded like a question, but she knew it was meant as a comment.

"You already seemed mad at me. I didn't expect you to do much, considering I've been annoying you." In a way, her sentence had a tone of sarcasm laying underneath it, itching a frown from Setsuna.

"You didn't need to do it." he said. "And we can't stay in here with the apartment full of smoke."

The girl tilted her head at him. "Then what do you suggest?"

Setsuna went back to the view of the bustling city. Tokyo appeared glassy from the balcony, the way the light hit its reflective, mirrored windows was beautiful. Mid-morning air was refreshing the residents as they made their way outside stories below. _An outing_, he thought, _at least it will give me enough time to breath._

"Get your clothes on." Setsuna commanded more than said.

"Huh?" Lightning asked, stunned.

"We're going out."

He was surprised when the super soldier was suddenly excited. Her incitement seemed to twinkle in her uncertain eyes. Inexplicably, it made him nervous. She was way too enthusiastic to simply go outside.

* * *

The moment Lightning stepped outside, Setsuna realized that a child in a theme park had more self-control. She ran inside nearly every store that caught her eye, dragging her charge in along the way. Setsuna even had to apologize to dog owners when she'd started getting tad too attracted to the furry creatures. Any restaurant with a delicious scent wafting from its doors made her stand by the window, where she made customers feel uncomfortable as she loomed over them. The boy felt almost abused, being tricked by the others into having a bodyguard, when the roles clearly were reversed in the most ridiculous way possible.

After her last face plant on a restaurant window, he drudged onto the nearest place that he could think of. Lightning linked her arm in his.

"This is a very nice place." she said, biting into a hot-dog that Setsuna had bought. "Do you come here often?"

"No" he murmured next to her. "At least, I don't come here very much."

She hummed, the airy sound hit a new level of annoying in the boy beside her. Settling back on the pale bench, she gazed into the vast blue sky. It was painted with grayish white clouds overhead. The breeze had an odd taste to it, cooling while uniquely sweet.

"So this is what it's like outside." She said. The corner of her mouth nearly turned upward at the thought. Years of living in a tiny box… well, she couldn't think of an appropriate way to word her horrible experience in that hellish cell.

"I want more food." she bluntly declared.

Setsuna's eyebrow rose as he looked at the ball of aluminum in her hand that was leftover. "You just had a hot-dog." He pointed out.

"And I want another one. Can I have more money please?" Setsuna sighed, digging into his back pocket and handing her some change. "Thank you!" she cheered, hurrying to the food stand nearby.

The dark haired Meister groaned, biting into food with a large chomp while people were going about their lives. The girl was getting stranger by the minute.

June appeared to be in full swing from the looks of the park. Three teens passed by, gossiping about minor things like grades, boys, and what another girl had said the other day. An elderly man was chasing his young granddaughter through the park, a tiny terrier on his heel. A couple was strolling along near the fountain in the center of the park, their arms linked, laughing at jokes and speaking about boring daily activities. So many voices clamored over each other in a whir, it amazed Setsuna that he could hear his own thoughts. Everyone was relishing the day.

…until the bomb dropped.

The world exploded. Everything came to an end and Setsuna was the only one to see the ugly aftermath of it. Trees in the park were splintered if non-existent. Buildings were ripped in half or shredded into crumbled pieces of cement. The once bright blue sky was now a dead black that spread further as more smoke fueled its transformation. All around him were the dead. All were scorched to blackness, they were littered across the land before him. The smell …it was insane that it was so vivid in his mind. Who knew death could smell so horrible? How it brought memories of his lost comrades in Krugis.

"Oh, hey." a familiar voice. Saji Crossroad came into view in the corner of Setsuna's vision, accompany with a particular blonde haired girl. The world around them returned to normal, Setsuna's flashback over. The girl stared uneasily at him as she clung to Saji's arm and hid behind him. The Meister could tell that she had the same jittery feeling as her boyfriend when they'd met.

"Saji Crossroad." Setsuna acknowledged.

"Yeah. So you remembered my name after all." He seemed relieved. Saji desperately wanted to be calm, but the sweat against his temple showed otherwise.

"Who is this?" the girl questioned.

"Oh, he's my neighbor…umm…" Saji struggled to pull his teenage neighbor's name from his memory bank, but had yet to produce it under the stoic and harsh brown eagle eyes that were observing him.

"Setsuna F. Seiei." a dreaded feminine voice played in the air.

The three spun their focus on to Lightning who had been watching the whole scene as she took a large bite of her hot-dog. Saji chuckled with embarrassment after being scared by the unexpected stranger. Setsuna owlishly blinked at her. _'When did she get here?' _he thought, his heart rate was strangely elevated, he wondered why.

"Right! That was his name." Saji blushed and smiled before drawing back to Exia's Meister. "Setsuna, this is a friend of yours?" he asked, referencing Lightning.

Setsuna ran a hand over the back of his neck, thinking of a way to explaining Lighting without compromising himself. He never really thought of a cover for her, something that Saji wouldn't pry about, even if the young man didn't appear to have the nosy neighbor quality that he would expect from others.

"I live with him." Lightning impulsively noted, chewing the last of her food and balling up the wrapping as before. "It was just recently that I moved. Setsuna will be taking care of me for now. I'm new to Earth and don't understand very much, so if I do something that's not normal, please let me know." Saji blushed profusely at her, a slight misleading thought had came to mind, his face remind her of a ripe tomato.

Saji had stuttered a befuddled "Um s-sure, anything you need to know about Earth, we'll be happy to help, um…" The young brown haired male was nervously trying to throw away the implications of two people of opposite gender living together.

"Lightning." she confirmed.

"Lightning… I hope you enjoy your time here." he said. Louise gave him a tiny squeeze and he noticed her uneasiness when glancing at brown eyed boy, which was unusual for her. He was more used to her social butterfly habits like talking your ear off if you landed on a subject that she fond of, she was rarely this reserved.

"Sorry, we would talk more, but we have to go." He said when the awkward moment of silence was too much for him. "We'll see you around!"

"Same here." Setsuna agreed, taking Lightning by the arm. The pairs walked off in opposite directions.

"Saji…" the young blonde finally piqued, quickly losing her uneasiness.

"Hm…?"

"Those two seemed a little weird." The blond told him.

"I know. Hopefully we'll get use to them." He gave her a comforting smile, regardless of inwardly doubting the words.

* * *

The day became evening by the time the two teens had returned home. They were tired and settled for simple take-out, reluctant to have another go with the stove. After it had arrived, Setsuna had found it difficult to interpret Lightning. She'd started humming after a bite of her steam buns, when he was familiar with the same blank and mocking girl that same morning, but there she was eating with out a care in more slightly creepier way that a normal girl would. It was strange. She was strange. The question soon blossomed, did going out mean that much to her?

"You've been off today." he muttered, picking at his food with his fork.

Lightning blinked at him in mid-bite. "Did I really? I didn't think I was. What part of the day seemed the strangest?" She continued tasting her barbequed flavor pork when another hum erupted from her throat. Setsuna was quiet for a moment, then responded.

"Like now, for example. You've been eating a lot… like you've never had food before." he observed, thinking over the other oddities that had occurred. "When we were out you attracted a lot of attention, moving around the way you did."

"I did…?" she sounded neutral when she asked. "I thought it was normal for a girl to act like that."

"It's not." he replied simply, he shoved a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

"Oh… " she blushed, unwilling to meet Setsuna's gaze. "I guess… I went a little overboard in the moment. I've never experience outside… so I let loose a little bit." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I became troublesome when I said I wouldn't."

"Just don't do it aga-" He was cut off when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, flipping it open and pressing his ear again the receiver. "Setsuna."

His communications officer answered. _"There is a situation in Taribia in need of an intervention. Head there immediately. More details will be disclosed on the way."_

"Understood." He hung up, putting the phone away. "I have to go. Don't leave the apartment." He said, pushing his food away on the coffee table. He threw a look over his shoulder, watching Lightning nod back, then left.

Lightning sighed. Another day of watching him walk out. _'How long will this continue.' _she wondered, swallowing another bun. What was her purpose here? To stay in the room while her charge was leaving for the real danger? Danger that she couldn't help with? The half-thought plan for her usefulness was falling apart before it had really begun. Until she could pilot a mobile suit, Setsuna and the others wouldn't see her as anything. More than anything, she wanted to be useful.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers,**

**Alright, this the next chapter. As always, please read and review. It gives me a little more inspiration to write if I knew if anyone like it or not. But anyway, please enjoy. **

* * *

The Eternal Love of Guns and Roses

By Alice

* * *

Chapter III

**[South Africa Region, Mineral Mining Site]**

A few days has passed since Celestial Being had commenced their second day of war intervention, where they'd interfered with a mining operation. A red breaded man surveyed the results, shaking his head and appraising the leftover machines that had been about in the cragged mining hole.

"Jeez, those Celestial whatever can sure mess things up. This country's entire economy depends on mining these stones," he spurned, taking a closer look with his follower. "Countless nations and corporations are going to suffer because of this. For the sake of stopping wars, they don't seem to give a damn about the people." he stared down at the disaster with contempt. Those fuckers were starting to chafe him the wrong way, the way they gain publicity from their pathetic anti-war crap. Fuck them and their peace-loving bull shit.

What would he do if the world wasn't at war?

Simple…he'll just start a hell war himself. CB wasn't going to put an end to the thrilling high he receive from destruction on the battlefield.

"Commander!" his cohort yelled, clutching the walkie-talkie before handing him the communicator. "A call for you from PMC Trust."

He took it. "Ali Al-Saachez here." he answered, his gaze widen from what his employer unexpectedly declared. "Hey, what do you mean it's canceled? I'm already here!" he shouted, a flare of anger resonated in his chest. "We mercenaries live off conflicts. If this goes on, Moralia is gonna be ruined!" he continued, his tone reaching a ferocious higher pitch. His comrade watch as he suddenly went calm, realizing the losing a battle in arguing after the firm dismissal of the higher-ups. "Fine, I will return to base." he cut the line with a quick _'click'_.

"What's wrong?" his subordinate asked.

Ali Al-Saachez, snickered before replying, "It appears that the AEU's big shots finally moved their fat asses."

* * *

'You can do this, Saji. Just be nice and smile.'

he thought, recited over in cranium. _'Do not panic.' _He softly laughed. He was throwing himself in frenzy of worry over one person… A strange person. A strange person with a frightening effect of making him into a nervous wreck.

Swallowing one last anxious breath, smiling brightly as he could when he prepared to knock. Before he could connect his balled up fist to the door, it swung open. Setsuna came walking out with Lightning trailing after, both noticing Saji while coming to a stop. The two held neutral expression, but were surprised that he was standing in front of them, complete with a container of sautéed and simmered beef and vegetables.

"Hey, nice timing." he greeted, a humble smile forming. "I brought you some food. It's Chikuzen Daki. Sis made too much. I was wondering if you would like some?" He was doing it. He was actually doing it. He was actually able to speak to them without feeling like being choked from Setsuna's scrutiny.

"I would li-" Lightning was instantaneously cut off, Setsuna's hand had closed the door in Lightning's face, making sure to lock it before the light haired brunette decided go back out. He happen to noticed how Saji tensed when he rudely disregarded Lightning. However, somehow, he was still smiling as he tried to remain at ease.

"I'm going out right now." he bluntly replied, passing him in the same uncouth manner.

His smile somewhat faltered. "Oh, I see."

Setsuna stopped a few feet away. "That was quite a disaster, huh?"

Saji's happy expression quickly wavered more at Setsuna's question, before realization hit. "Oh, you mean the thing at the station. Yeah, it really was. I didn't expect Celestial Being to save us, though." He then silently thought, _'It was definitely surprise to me.'_, slightly clutched his warm container.

"Neither did I."

Setsuna's words came out so straight-forward and rough that it caused a unanticipated gasp from Saji as he watched the boy go into the elevator. Saji stood there, dumbfounded and grimaced from the overly causal statement. _'He's really an unfriendly fellow, isn't he?'_, the repressed sigh he had been holding had finally came out, when he begun to scuffle back to the his apartment. The friendly encounter was a failure…Maybe Setsuna was more of the wallflower type? The kind of person that doesn't like to show himself unless it was absolutely necessary? It would be expected, considering that he rarely spoke, and if so, uttered only short sentences.

"Excuse me,"

Saji looked up over shoulder, finding his neighbor's companion peeking out with a hint of a soft rosy hue on her face. He noticed how the tip of her tongue seem to skimmed her bottom lip while her blue eyes zeroed in on the plastic container of Chikuzen Daki. Her strange stare made him curiously wonder what was wrong.

"Saji Crossroad, right?"

"U-uh, yes" he stammered, "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Lightning."

"I was wondering… if you don't mind… could I have that?" she asked, pointing at the containers. Saji switched his vision from her and food, before bursting out a chuckle.

"Sure thing, you're welcome to it if that's what you want." he laughed. Lightning nearly felt a yelp of joy, stepping out in her upbeat strides, taking the tasty food with a demure grin. Saji listened her hum after opening it up and taking a sample. He chuckled. This oddball of a girl was actually proving to be quite adorable. At least when it came to food.

"Thank you for the food." she said politely, leading herself back in the doorway.

As he watch her back away, he got an idea. It was a unorthodox idea, considering Louise's first meeting with the strange couple, but it might work. _'Maybe she won't mind with one of them around.'_

"Ms. Lighting!" he called.

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Well, you see," he started, his body suddenly going through fit of fidgets. "You won't…happen to be busy today, would you?" Something flashed over her expression, a suspicious aura vastly become apparent around her, changing her buoyant smile to a mistrusting stare. A shiver of anxiety coursed through the now even- more nervous Saji.

"No," she spoke, almost looming despite her smaller stature. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me…and Louise, of course! You don't have to if you don't…want to…I can understand that you don't want to be around people that you don't know. You're new to Earth and everything-"the young man rambled on, while the girl blinked owlishly at him. She hadn't expected him to invite her anywhere, her heart was already leaping from the idea of another exploration of Tokyo. It was a small window of opportunity, surely, but Setsuna's order reprimanded in her head, telling her not to go. Lightning could already hear his stoic yet stern voice reminding her not to, secretly warning her of the consequences.…But she already disobeyed him. One more insubordination on her part won't hurt, as long as she still plays the role of silly tourist girl of the space colonies, right? Setsuna's cover wouldn't really be blown, would it?

"I'll do it." She replied hastily.

"Huh?" Saji asked, not expecting her to reply.

"I go out with you."

Saji blushed slightly, "Like I said, Louise coming with us. So I hope you don't mind."

"Just wait here." she said, throwing a deadpan expression as she made her way back inside, putting away the Chikuzen Daki in fridge and passing the couch to her bags. She nearly fell to her knees while she dug through the small side pocket, pulling out a tiny blue wallet, big enough to fit in her jacket pocket. She stuffed it in pocket on her side, rushing back out the door to pull Saji's startled form to the elevator. She was going to see more of the city today.

"Ms. Lightning! We have to wait for Louise first!"

* * *

"You sure this was a good idea?" Louise asked, voice skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure," Saji affirmed. "This a good way for her to see the city, isn't? We said we'd help her get accustom, didn't we?"

Louise Halevy folded her arms, examining the girl across from her with curiosity. The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. But is bringing her to the library a good idea? I mean this place is pretty boring to me. If she was coming, why didn't we just go somewhere fun like the movies or the theme park?"

"Louise, you're just saying that because you don't want to do the book report." He grinned, skimming through the row of books for their teacher's assigned one. It wouldn't take long for them to do it. _'If you seen the movie then you know what to write.' _he inwardly chuckled. Saji wasn't the type to cheat, but the movie _did_ give him an idea on what was going in the book. Honestly, who could understand the book on the first go around?

"Aww, why did we have to get a boring assignment like this…?" she huffed, frowning childishly. Her eyes wandered to Lightning. She found that the little strange girl was keeping herself entertained with few book that she random books that she was pilling beside her. From what Louise could see, she was sure that the brunette was reading a children's book. She silently quirked a eyebrow, "At least, she's enjoying herself. But she is still pretty weird, isn't she?"

"I thought we established that she was weird." Saji smiled, brushing a finger against the lined up spines. "But she is a little more easy to talk to." _'Easier than Setsuna'_, he thought.

"True, she doesn't make me feel like I'm under surveillance, unlike her boyfriend." she casually said, leaning against the side wall of the bookshelf.

"How do you know that they're together like that?"

"C'mon Saji, they're living together!" she said, incredulously

"It doesn't mean that together in that sort of relationship…doesn't?" the boy questioned.

The blonde frowned. "Jeez, Saji, you can be so hopeless sometimes. I sometimes wonder how we started to date."

As Saji was trying to refrain from throwing a startled look her way when she happen to glance down at the shelve near her left. There was a old, slightly withered looking red book. On the spine read in gold cursive was "_Romeo and Juliet_". Louise smirked sly, picking it up with her fingertips. She waved it in front her when Saji had caught eye of it. "Looking for something Saji?" she teased.

"Oh, thanks Louise." Saji nodded as he reach for it. Louise had other plans, pulling away quickly. "C'mon Louise, stop playing games." he said, pleading. She playfully stuck her tongue out, swaying the object in his face.

"Alright, Saji," she smugly grinned, lightly placing a manicured finger to the center of her lips. "Only if you give me kiss! You can choose whether its on the lips or the cheek if you want!"

"Huh?!" he blushed like red velvet. He staggered away from her, trying to hide the evident blush on his face. "We can't do that….not in a public like this!"

"Aww, Saji, you're mean." she pouted.

A loud shushing sound caught their attention when the elderly Liberian woman stood noticeably in front of the two. She threw them a reprimanding gaze before heading off to restock the shelves. It was moment that they both were silent, taken slightly back by the almost comical moment. Louise was the first to snicker, than Saji soon followed until they both were giggling as quietly as possible.

For bystanders, that happen to be watching, thought it was cute. Lightning, however, thought it was weird. She was watching them over a fashion magazine. That privileged young girlfriend of Crossroad's. She didn't quite understand what was funny about the situation, about getting in trouble with someone, she didn't get why they were laughing.

'Was that being normal?'

she silently wondered. She turned away, picking the lint off her jacket. She suddenly felt sick. A painful qualm strangely hit her stomach, brunette becoming strangely queasy.

The girl gotten up to weave through book shelves, finding the woman's restroom at the edge of the library. The bathroom smelled terrible and was dimly lit, but wasn't what Lighting's mind was on. She hurried to the faucet, turning the cold tap on. Her hands cupped the pouring water, quickly splashing the water in her face to relax her. Lightning didn't notice how her breathing slightly picked up. It was odd. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. The brunette wasn't sure that she was a good sign.

"Hey, Lightning." Louise's cautious voice echoed behind her.

Lightning carefully took a breath, looked over shoulder to Louise's slightly worried face. "Is something the matter, Miss Louise?"

"Well, yeah. You bolted pretty fast back there. We weren't sure if you were okay here."

"I'm fine," she sighed. "I just got a little sick on the stomach….maybe tired too." She ran her damp finger through her hair, giving one last tired glance to the mirror above the faucet. Her reflection reminded her of one time at the Institute, for a fraction of a second, then the similarity was gone. "Or thinking too much of someone."

The blonde blinked. _'Thinking too much of someone…' _a newfound idea came in her mind. _'Did something happen between that Setsuna guy and Light. Maybe they had a fight. Saji said he was ruder than usual. That it! It has to be it!'_ A wave of sympathy came to her. Lightning must had a dispute with Setsuna, that would explain the way she ran out so quick. The moment with Saji must of trigger thoughts of Setsuna for her. _'The poor thing…' _

"Lightning, are you talking about Setsuna?" Louise asked.

Lightning scoffed, slightly offended. "I could careless about Setsuna at the moment." her eyes turned away, narrowing at a small corner of the white tiled floor. She didn't want to talk about Setsuna. She wanted to get away from him, avoiding the thought of him.

'It is it!'

she inwardly rejoiced. This was like a dream come to true. She always wanted to play cupid, helping two people become one cute couple. Maybe that prudish stick in the mud Setsuna would lighten up if he realized his feeling for her. Yeah, maybe Louise Halevy would be the fairy god mother of Lightning 'whatever-her-last-name is's' story.

"Oh Lightning," the girl practically trotting towards her, confusing the brunette by offering an open-armed hug. "I know you're having a moment with Setsuna now, but its really only temporary. You'll get past this argument."

"What?" Lightning asked, confused.

"Don't worry," the privilege female spoke, determined. "I'm going to help you and Setsuna. As girl, I'll teach you everything that you need to know, okay?" Louise wasted no time dragging the confused soldier back to Saji. _'What the hell?'_

* * *

"Um, Miss Lightning, are you sure that you can eat that much?"

Lightning opened one eye, pulling the fork out of her mouth. "Yep." she simply answered, digging into a another forkful of pasta. The tomato sauce was slightly spiced with red and green peppers with tangy after taste.

"I thought you said she was sick ?" Saji whispered.

"She said that, not me. Besides, I'm not doctor so I couldn't tell. By the way she eating, she look fine to me…" She causally lied, sipping good naturedly her soft drink next to him. She felt slightly clever for find out Lightning's supposed secret and being the one to figure it out. In her mind, she was already fixing the two of them up.

Saji shrugged, giving up hope of understanding either females as he continuing to watching with interest the massive amount of spaghetti growing smaller as it went into his neighbor's mouth.

The young man lean back in his seat, watching the day turn to a orangey red colored late afternoon. He was already rubbing down his sore knuckles. Writing the seven page report on Romeo and Juliet was tiresome, into the first three pages he was ready to call it quits. The evening was coming in quick now. Party goingers were already popping up on the street fully dressed in style. His gaze drew to the girls. After the library the two of them seem to have gotten an understanding of each other…he thinks, anyway. But the day was ending now and it was time to get them both home.

"That was really good." Lightning hummed.

"I don't get that you can eat that much food and don't look to getting a single pound on you." Louise enviously whined.

"Well, since she's done, we should get home now. Kinue is probably wondering where I am no-" Saji stopped at mid-sentence, looking and standing with the large crowd at a large plasma on top of their heads. Louise stood by his side, gripping his arm in comfort with worry of the headlines.

**"Moralia Entering a State of Emergency"**

Two newscasters soon discussed the issues of the what brought about this unforeseen event. But the word that brought everyone's attentions was the what they feared and worried most: Gundam.

They allowed a few scenes of the battlefield to be shown from the save distance of the news crew, a few rounds fired from linear rifles, Lightning was sure. The intervention had really begun now.

"Are they having a war?"

"So it seems."

"Are the Gundams there?"

More question began to buzz like flies amount the endless horde forming. They were all concerned, some even angry that the 'peace fighting' terrorist had shown up again. This was going to bring a storm of antagonized people in the next few days. How Lightning hated idiots like them.

"Why" Saji asked bitterly, his brown eyes glaring at the screen.

"Eh?" Louise questioned.

"This isn't right, Louise. Celestial Being saved our lives, but now they're starting a war. What they are doing will not change the world. It's just breeding hatred. They're only bringing more chaos to the world."

'So, this Saji way of thinking. He's thinking the same thing way as these people,'

she thought, noticing the infuriated faces of the mass. "Idiots…" she blunt stated, standing and placing the amount of the bill on the table. She proceed to walking away from them.

"Hey, Lightning! C'mon Saji," she abruptly pulled at his arm, causing the boy to stumble after her. "Wait up already! We're going home with you, remember?!"

* * *

When she walk through the door way, Lightning was already landing on the couch, tired from the scolding that Louise gave her. She interestingly learned a lot that day, finding that her neighbor and his pushy girlfriend was indeed a strange couple, but then she was considered a strange girl, based on the opinions of the members of Celestial Being.

She lays on her back, listening to the silence deafen her ears, leaving a festering ill reaction.

'This is too much like my room.'

Her mind started to play tricks on her, turning the beige colored wallpaper to pasty white. The four sides closing in as four wall that extended further than the front door to the balcony. She could see the overly white mechanical door further down. Her whole world had morphed…she was back in the place she dreaded- no not dreaded- she _hated_ the most. The atmosphere strangely went cold, causing her to curl in a fetal position for warmth. She carefully went inside her bag, digging for the decorated charm cell phone and dialed.

She wasn't expecting Lichty's face to pop on the screen like it did. He seem surprise that she had called, as much as she was surprised he answered.

"Litchy…? Where's Chris?" Lightning asked. She need a distraction from her mind's tricks.

"Oh, Chris, Feldt, and Miss Sumeragi are staying with Wang Liu Mei at her estate. They basically monitoring the mission there. Why? Did you need something?" The older man asked, worried.

"No. I…guess I was bored. I thought I could get information on what's happening in Moralia."

"So far, Setsuna did something that was really…" Lichty strangely trailed off, making Lighting curious. "You know what, never mind. Its not really important. Anything else that you need to know, Light?"

"No. That's all that I was concerned about."

Lightning was nearly ready to hang up, before Lichty stopped her. "Uh, Lightning, if there is anything that you have a problem with you can always talk to me about it. I may not be insightful to something like clothes, but if their a something I can help with, I'll try."

"Thanks." she didn't bother with the politeness of goodbyes. In certain ways, Lichty and Saji seem somewhat similar to each other. Lightning cringed slightly, silently taking that comment back. Those two were not similar. And part of her was glad. Now she was really tired and thus she closed her weary eyes.

But she was back in her white room. Everything returning to the cold and empty air that she remembered. Lightning felt smaller, like she reverted back to the age of six. She could almost see herself that age now. She should be afraid, but she wasn't. It was all too familiar for her to be afraid. The world seem to went backwards and she was in the same hell hole.

"Lightning…"

Her heart skipped a heavy beat.

"Lightning…"

Her chest clenched, a sensation close to what she'd felt in the library. Her mind was suddenly swimming in guilt that she hadn't felt in eight years.

"Lightning…."

Then she could see him, the voice that was calling out to her. The boy that she'd hoped would remain in memory. He had a sweet and boyish smile, making a piece of her heart flutter in pain. The boy was much older than her six years old self, one or two years older. His hair was black, soft like silk back from when she once touched it. His gray eyes reached his kind smile.

And his voice spoke in a slightly scratchy tone. _"Hi, what's your name pretty girl?"_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers,**

**Me and my beta wish to apologize for the delay in the chapter, me and her have been busy with a lot with our daily lives. Please, still enjoy the chapter (-.-). **

* * *

The Eternal Love of Guns and Roses

By Alice

* * *

Chapter IV

The six year old Lightning only glared, finding no interest older boy what so ever. She was tired, trying sleep until her lazy doctor comes roaming into her overly white room, demanding regiments of all sorts known to the a child of war.

Yet, he was here, standing in front of her with his round gray eyes that didn't hold any contempt that she would expect another child of the Institute, and she didn't like it. The other children that she managed to cross paths with made her feel uncomfortable, insignificant compared to that of an insect. They were like gladiators, while she was a mouse trapped in within their arena.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"You know," he started, with a muddled visage. _"_It's very rude for you to ask a question with a question." The black haired boy scratched his head, shifted on one leg with his hand on his right hip.

"I don't care. What are you doing here?"

The attractive face of the gray eyed boy watched as she struggled to control the nervousness in her voice. He tilted his head before insensibly taking a seat on her bed, almost too closely for the young girls liking. He had some hopes of learning more about the frighten little brown mouse more, examining her further than under the ever so watchful eyes of their doctors.

However, startled, Lightning scrambled away and glared in fear. The boy saw that she went tense and breathing had become erratic, as she planted her body as deep as she could in the corner of the conjoined walls. _'What's her problem?'_, he thought.

_"_Hey…it okay. I'm only here because I'm bored. I don't want to hurt anyone at the moment." He started crawling over to her, careful to reach out a hand to her shoulder. He wanted to see her reaction. His fingers brushed away few of the brown strands of her tresses that cover the pale skin underneath, only touching a small part of her face

The boy's eyes went wide, evading when Lighting had suddenly launched herself at him. She hastily became feral like now, throwing different punches at random. He still managed to dodge the relentless on slot with ease and practical elegance, moving about her without having to take a offense attack. It was clear to the brunette that he was already proving to be far superior skilled, more experience in a fight compared to her sad excuse for self-defense.

For him, he could see in complete detail that she was inexperienced. She probably never had to fight a day in her life before she had manage to end up there. Her throws were reckless, she lacked in speed and had only infrequent accuracy. She was blind to strategic opportunities, not bothering to examine his movements or other important cues that could give her valuable information. She really is a beginner at all this…a very useless beginner.

In the mist of extending her fist forward, he managed to grab a hold her wrist. It was soon apparent that Lightning's feet were no longer touching the floor, and she was forced to land unexpectedly to the ground. He had flipped her with effortless strength, and his foot now stood planted on her shoulder blade. Lightning was in a daze of disbelief with the wind knocked out of her abruptly. She had really underestimated him.

Her arm twisted, and her mind was brought back to him. The ball of her shoulder was nearly breaking its restricted limits that she nearly screamed.

"Now then," the boy grinned. "Since we're already starting in a bad note, I'll start the introductions. My name is Cymbal. See, it's easy, right ?" Cymbal asked, twisting her arm further for response. She close to hearing a crack if she denied him more, her arm begged her to comply. He smiled in a sickening sweet way when she gave him a nod. "Good. Now, what's you're name?"

"I don't know my name…" she said, painfully avoiding his eyes.

"What?"

"I don't know my name!" she shouted, feeling him twist her arm once more.

She glanced toward the boy, Cymbal, his eyes became confused and…irritated? "What? Already? Geez, they don't hire people that waste time here anymore. That would explain why you're up on this floor already. Say, how long have you been here?"

"I-I don't know…A month? Maybe more depending on when I got here."

He cups his chin. "A month, huh? That would mean you must have went through a lot of trouble if you really killed off most of failed candidates."

"K-kill?!"she said in disbelief. Killing someone…she didn't think she would killed someone before, not that she remembered. "I've never killed a person, nor do I plan to ever kill someone! I can't believe you said such a horrible thing!"

"What are you talking about," he asked. "That's the way of life in the Institute. You're going to have to kill sooner or later. That what's going to happen when you enter the Simulation Room."

"Simulation Room? What are you talking about? I don't anything that goes on here!"

she shouted out frustration. The pressure in her shoulder lifted, and she didn't feel as pinned to the floor as she had before. She gradually came to her feet as Cymbal took a step back.

He was still lost by her, examining the brunette thoroughly. 'So she doesn't know anything yet.' he thought. When he entered the Institute, the doctors had already thrown him to fight for his place. He'd had to cut down other children. Some were younger, some older, and some his own age. He could still remember the impact of slamming a person's head in, or the convulsion of flesh when he plunged a knife in someone else's chest. Somehow, she avoided that situation. She was lucky enough not to have those memories in her head to revisit her at night.

She was fortunate. It made him instantly jealous.

"Didn't your doctor explain this after the Hunt?" he asked.

"The Hunt? …What's that?"

"The full name the Docs use is 'The Hunting Season'. It's they're way of finding potential candidates for fighting wars, I guess. They go to whatever place they think they'll find kids and bring them here. It's basically like a game on who gets the most children to come with them,"

he explains. "They usually tried to get a lot of children, but they evaluate them by putting them in the Simulation Room." The boy took note of the frighten stare in her eyes.

"But you'll probably won't have to worry about that until later. Right now, I'd be worry getting a resilience to killing."

Cymbal causally said, shrugging his shoulder as he retook a seat on bed.

"Eh?" Lightning questioned, the whole concept going beyond her.

He had his eyes closed for a moment, before sneaking a peek through one gray eye to her. He sly grinned, enjoying the view of utter confusion on her face. _'Cute…'_ He settled comfortable, folding his arms behind his head. "Well, you don't expect to survive here if you don't kill." he spoke in all knowing triumph.

"Now wait a minute, I don't plan to kill anyone. Get out!" her eyes flaring anger with his nonchalant attitude.

"Now you're being stupid."

"Get. Out."

"C'mon, I'm just telling the truth-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm not kill anyone. Bug someone else already, and leave me alone."

He frowned slight, getting back into sitting position. "Fine. You can just die, stupid."

Her eyes widen, feeling degraded from the comment that he slashed her with. He however, seemed to be the one offended, like she was the one that said something insulting. This ignorant boy was the one at fault not her. She had her problems, but one of them was not going to be killing.

"You can delude yourself all you want," he said, cutting into her inward rant. "But that doesn't change that you'll have to. They'll make you do it, one way or another."

"I like to see them try…"she said, stubbornly. She turning away from him as he walked out, hoping to never to return to her life ever again. Though, it was a meaningless thought to begin with.

"Think again, dumbass."

As he left, she knew he was smirking, that he was secretly mocking her, but she didn't care. Why should she have to kill? No one had every really done her harm. Yes, people left her. Her own doctor had even hurt her with some his experiments in order to heal her. This still did not tempt her take another person's life for her own sake. Yet, the words still forced its way into her head. No one could make her do something that she did want to do. She had to believe that. She just had to.

* * *

Reality seem almost welcoming when Lightning opened her eyes. She was half expecting the dreary world around her to still be the sad hell that she'd abandoned. Her eyes shifted to the balcony doors, noticing the sun starting to cut through the pillar like buildings of Tokyo. In the distance she saw the sun reflect against the windows, returning the large structures to glassy sight that she had grown use to, making nearly happy to see them. Uncurling herself from her spot, she hug her still chilled body.

"Setsuna…?" she called.

No answer. Get off her seat, she headed to her room to peek in the room, but unsurprisingly found that curly haired boy wasn't there. She sighed, heading back to her place in the den.

Everything was too quiet, that it started to deafen her ears. She started to feel pathetic sitting in one room like a lump on a couch. Looking at the time on her phone, noticing that it was 11 now, meaning she slept through most of the morning.

_'I need a shower.'_

She nearly leaped out off the couch while taking her sweet time to the bathroom. The brunette was glad to peel off her old clothes, slink into the hot water, and trying to forget her dream. She was satisfied with sound of pelting water, in a small way comforting her in her moment of anxiety. She honestly did not expect the unnerving dream had started to get to her, but than the memory of wasn't suppose to come to her anymore. It surely was suppose to die when she left.

So why…why did it come now?

She pressed her hands against white tiled walls, shrugging as she dipped her head into the raining water to drown the thoughts of the dream…and Cymbal along with it. As the water soon lost its heat, she went out turning the shower back off and slipped out. The cold air reached her body, but she didn't particularly mind, more help in numbing her. She went out into the living room, bare and nude for the world to see with only a fluffy white towel draped her pale neck. She preferred it that way. Her clothes laying on the armrest of the couch, she slightly felt better about the new apparel she acquired. It was much easier to mover around in than her pervious ones and she marveled over the different as she slipped them on.

Slipping on a pair of shoes on her feet, she went to the door. Another minute and she would go insane. To remain in silence in the room would mean reminders of her previous life as a super soldier, a life that she was not too fond of. She need fresh air, and regardless of orders, this was important. It was important if she want to keep her head on straight.

Stepping out, her foot kick something with a loud thwack, surprised to find a large black box sitting on her doorstep. Sliver writing was hand written across the lid in a sad attempt in Japanese. The super soldier brow rose, curiosity getting the better of her as she pick it up, taking it in the living room. From the writing only few words could be picked up, words like: important, size, and have. The brunette blinked in confusion. Instead of trying to pull meaning to the small note on the lid, took off the top.

Lightning found herself somewhat dazzled by a pretty black dress that was hidden beneath clear wrapping paper. On top was a book, "How to Cook for Dummies". It mocked her as it sat, making her feel a little slighted. Sitting nicely above it, in clear written legible English, was a note:

_Dear Lightning__,_

_I want you to have this dress and cook book for two reasons. . Now this is specifically meant to attract Setsuna attention, so it important that you wear the dress, okay? Also, I wasn't sure that this was your size, but let me know as my number is at the bottom. Make sure to cook him dinner while wearing it. And try not burn anything while doing, Saji's sister told us about the burning smell coming from your apartment first time we met, but no big deal. This is a sure fire method of you and him to make up, its been a method my mom use all the time on my dad, and it works every time. When I see you, I expect major details on how things go._

_Sign your friend,_

_Louise Halevy_

By the time Lightning finished, she could feel a twinge of irritation hit her nerves. She never though her eye twitch the way it did. Lightning wasn't sure if it was implication of her relationships with Setsuna is being more annoyingly intimate, which it was definitely not, or the Louise's newfound idea of interfering in other people's business.

What made that idiotic girl think that she would ever want to be with that annoyance of a boy was beyond her.

The super soldier threw the black box to the side, trudging back to out the doors. She wasn't going to do anything like cook for that boy, or gussy up for him either. Her single job was to protect him, as pointless as it seems in this situation, she wasn't going to push it any further than the status of supervisor and the supervised. Even then, she knew it was a stretch.

That was her purpose for now…

* * *

**[PMC Headquarters]**

"You bastard, what were you doing and where?!"

Ali Al-Saachez lazily leaned back in his seat. He figure this would happen when he returned, getting chewed out by his superiors. For the second time that day, he had to feel the droplets of saliva hit his face before he calmly wiped it away, and silently promising death to their owners. He was doing his job, so what was the problem? Sure, his men didn't take any causalities like the Union did, big whoop. He fought with one of the Gundams and was showing some good results at that. He even got one of them out of his cockpit, but does the big shots care? To hell with them. He did a damn good job. This idiot standing in front of him should be getting on his knees and thanking him. Ungrateful bastards…

"Where? I was fighting the Gundams obviously!" he said, waving a hand.

"Then why is your squad the only undamaged one?" his superiors asked, trying to calm the anger in him. He watched as Ali smirked.

"Because the Commander is excellent."

His eyes nearly bulged. He knew he was hearing his blood pump fast in his ears and his fingers clutched into a fist. Of all the arrogant men that he met, the red haired mercenary was by far the most disgusting man that he ever come across.

"Anyway, I heard some good news is coming your way." Ali stated.

"What," the business man oddly stared. "What news are you talking about?"

"You'll understand when you watch the news." _'Its going to be a bang.'_, he inwardly chuckled.

* * *

"Mommy, are we going to see Daddy soon?"

The older woman smiled down at her son, giving him a reassuring pat to his blonde hair. The little boy had been asking this question for an hour now, but it was understandable. His father had been on business trip after business trip for a month and a half, leaving her and child to themselves longer than they would like.

"Of course, honey. He'll be home later in the evening like I promise." she said. She watch the child clutch harder on to her skirt, grinning happily from ear to ear. He was ready to burst at the seams, his eyes sparkled in excitement. He was hope for him to play catch with his father, like he promised before he'd left. He'd been marking the calendars, counting the days, and practicing when ever he could after school. More than anything he wanted to see his dad.

"Sweetie, c'mon, our bus is here." his mother stated, leading him onto the steps of the bus carefully.

"Yes, ma'am!" he hurried up on, thrilled to get home as soon as possible. As his mother paid the fair, he notice a empty space next a brown-haired girl that was big enough for his mother and him. She looked bored as she stared out the window, hands place neatly in her lap. The boy stepped over to her as his eagerness became too strong.

"Excuse me, lady," the girl turned to him with an impassiveness written on her face. "Can me and my mommy sit here?"

She quirked a brow, "I don't care."

"Thanks!" he cheered, completely obvious the rude tone of the statement. He climbed up the plush seat, swinging his legs back and forth, his eyes managed to wander occasionally towards her, "My daddy's coming home today!"

The young girl averted her attention moments before his mother stepped in, "Noah, you can't bother people with things like that." The woman turned the brunette, "I'm sorry, Miss. My son's excited to see his father, so please don't mind him."

"It's fine…"

"Oh no really, I'm sure that-" she tried to reason, but was cut off.

"I don't mind. It must be a special day for him."

The woman smiled warmly, "Yes, it is. It is for the both of us, really." She won't deny, she missed her husband dearly. With the world in the state as it is, she almost fear the phone… scared of the idea that someone on the other end would tell her that husband will not be coming home. She just wanted him to be home, so they could start living the kind of life that would have all three them living happily together.

"He must have been gone long time for you to have that look." Lightning quietly observed, turning back to the window. She pushed back a strand of hair when the woman situated her bouncing son.

"Honestly…" the woman started again, "I never thought we would see the day when he'd come home. I don't think I can remember when the last time he was home."

"November of last year, Mommy." the little boy grinned.

"How would you know that?" Lightning asked in faint curiosity, lifting a interested brow.

Noah's mother chuckled, "He marked off the days after his father left. I must say, he never been so diligent in something like he has for the past year."

Lightning watched as the young boy turned a light red, that reached the tips of his ears, as his cheeks puffed out. A twitch of a smirk soon played across her pale pink lips. The little boy embarrassingly traced imaginary shapes across his knee length overalls, returning to kicking his feet while on his blonde haired mother's lap. Miyori, his mother, rubbed his back to soothing the blushing boy back to his normal color.

"Oh, Noah, there's nothing wrong with missing your dad. We just think it's…cute that you would keep up with it so well." Miyori pressed her chin on top of his head.

"I'm not cute…" Noah grumbled, breaking into a deeper shade of red. He remember very vividly the words that his father spoke to him, telling him that he was the man of the house and he had to take care of his mother. "I'm a man!"

Lightning let out a small laughed.

…Lightning laughed? Her fingers quickly pressed and graved slightly her lips. Did she actually do that? She never remembered having to in the past. It wasn't a habit of her to laugh, nevertheless giving a small one, yet it managed to escaped her mouth. It felt foreign and almost unrealistic that she did. _'Great, now I'm blushing.'_

Miyori laughed, "It seems like a bit of a 'fever' is spreading around." The two children set their gazes away, hiding their crystal clear rosy tints.

The bus came to a stop with a sudden jerk, surprising some of the passengers. The driver announced that it will be the last stop before turning around and going back into the new route.

"I guess this is when I get off," Lightning calmly rose, "It was nice meeting you both."

Noah had hesitated at first, but launched his hand towards the brunette teen, "It's nice to meet you, Lady." The young woman became also hesitant, not knowing whether to take it or not. What was the purpose of doing all this for?

"It's only polite," the boy enticed a befuddled sound from her, "My dad said, that you shake hands with a person for two reasons: to make deals or to make friends. So I want to be friends!" He brightly smiled, forcing another burning warmth to spread on her cheeks. She was carefully took the boys hand. His palm was small compared to her, much warm than hers too. It felt nice.

Releasing the boy's tiny hands Lightning kindly nodded to the mother, which she kindly returned with her own, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss."

Still in a suspended in confusion, Lightning said, "Um…you too. With your husband and everything."

The woman gave a final chuckle before the super soldier begun to dismount off the bus. As she was ready to step down, she looked back one last time. Mother and son waved at her. She unconsciously waved back at them, taking in their pretty green eyes brimming with kindness. She could still feel the pleasant aura that she received when she sat next to them. Her feet soon met the hard concrete of the sidewalk as the mechanical doors closed behind her, while she breath in late evening air that was strangely fresher.

The bus engine started to revive again, spewing toxic gas from its exhaust, started to roll off, not without Noah his smiling tiny face pressed against the window. She didn't realize the front tooth that was adorably missing his mouth or how his presence made her wish she could stay a little more. _'I think…I'll miss him.'_ she thought almost fondly. She went the opposite of direction, heading home after a day of mindless walking and roaming.

The world than stopped for some reason…

At mid-turn, Lightning was blasted with massive heat and debris cutting through her body. Her body lifted off the ground, knocking a two feet further from her spot with her hearing shattering glass and smelling burning metal. When she landed, she was delirious of what was going on with her vision blurred, and only having the ability to notice shadows and vaguely colors. Her body stung and she felt something had cut deep in her side. Her ears were useless now, hearing only blazing ringing. Gradually, a little bit of her eye sight returning, catching men running ahead of her, causing her to turn her attention to a view of a burning bus.

Her heart roughly dropped to the depths of her stomach.

That smell. That smell.

It was the same of when she was found in those ruins. Her migraines started to throbbing in the side of her cranium, biting further across her brain. Her legs felt like jelly as she attempted to stand. The burning unknown smell that haunted her whenever she thought back to that day, the day she should have died.

Her ears begun to recognize things, screaming and words, like 'Get help' or 'Call the police.' Everything around went into madness by the blast. But that was not thing that made her stand there with disbelief.

Noah and his mother was in that blast. They were being smoldered by the those bright lit flames now. Everything they were was ashes now, no longer to return home to meet that person they waited so long to see. They were gone now. Noah's waiting was wasted. His mother's hope to be with her husband was burning in the rumble with her and her son's corpses.

This wasn't right.

This didn't make any sense. She was expendable, she could be thrown away. She had nothing compared to them. They had a their family. They were worth something and she was nothing. She unwillingly evaded death once again, and they were the ones to pay the price.

Reality quickly hit her, exposing her when a man asked her if she was alright. She was out in the open, bleeding from the seeping wetness that was dripping from her wound at her side. The man yelled for a medic, hurrying to other that caught in the fire. By the time he returned, Light had already ran off.

* * *

Setsuna landed painfully with in the gritty sand. His left cheek pounding, slightly swelling and most likely will later bruise. He couldn't complain, he very well deserved it.

"You understand the reason I hit you, right," Lockon asked, shaking off his sore fist, "The real identities of the Gundam Meisters are to be treated as S-level secrets, alongside the solar furnaces. Why did you show yourself to the enemy?" The other Meisters watched wordlessly behind him, waiting for Setsuna's answers.

Setsuna was silent. He quietly took the criticized expressions of his comrade as he sat on before them. He doesn't expect them to understand or show him sympathy with his decision. He had history with that man, history that he was planning to repay if Lockon hadn't intervened.

"At least tell me the reason." Lockon could tell from his refusal to answer that it was an empty question. Deep down, Setsuna had his issues, issues that he'll probably never fully come to terms with, but didn't give him the reason to hide it from him. He could help if he only let him. _'But this is Setsuna…_' he reminded, and Setsuna has not open himself up to others enough. "You really are stubborn. Or is the punishment not enough?"

Softly, the light sound of a cocked firearm, brought Lockon out of his reverie. He was shocked to find Tieria was coolly pointed a gun at Setsuna's head. The message was clear, if Lockon wasn't going to handle the situation, than he gladly will. "It's fine if you don't want to talk. You're a dangerous existence." Tieria said.

"Stop it, Tieria." Lockon pushed the aimed pistol away from its target.

"If we condone his foolish actions, our lives may be endangered. The plan had just begun, if we screw up over this…" the purple haired meister scolded.

"I will not be taken out of the mission." the monotone voice cut between the heated glared of the two men, "I will not be away from Exia. I am a Gundam Meister." Setsuna refuse to be separated from Exia. It was his life. Exia was his reason for living. He will not be taken off by anyone, least of all Tieria. He wasn't sure why the man didn't like him, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He'd stay…he'd stay until their mission had been achieved. He'd kill if he had to.

Tieria snatched away from Lockon's and re-aiming at his fellow meister.

"Lower your gun, Setsuna!" Lockon ordered.

"Having defied orders, I'm not exactly in the position to say this, but we were all chosen by Veda. There's a reason why Setsuna was selected to become a Gundam Meister." Allelujah reasoned, finally stepping in attempt to quell the brewing strife.

As much as Tieria grimaced the idea and the person on the other end of his weapon, Allelujah was right. Setsuna was skilled pilot, roughly suitable for Celestial Being, though still clearly unfit. Comparing him to other Meisters, Tieria seemed to be the only one doing his part as its pilot. Allelujah was apathetic when it came to secrets of Celestial Being, that he nearly blew his cover as the station. Setsuna had let his human emotion get the better of him, causing him to be less trustworthy of the Meisters. Only Lockon has yet to prove himself to be useless.

"In that case, I sure would like to know the reason why he's a Meister." Tieria quipped.

Setsuna regained his stance, "My existence itself is that reason."

"What?" Tieria asked.

"I'm alive," Setsuna explained, "I'm still alive."

Haro, who has been rolling around himself around in the sand since the argument started, finally noticed the raised voices. "Everyone, get along! Get along!" The tiny robotic orange ball bounced around them, before landing in the rising sea water. "Aw, come on!" Lockon complained.

"Oh! Hey, you guys!" yelled the approaching Technical Specialist, Ian, "Terrible news!"

"What's up Pops?" Lockon asked, drying Haro off.

"Terrorist attacks took place simultaneously in seven locations in major cities around the world!"

"What?!" Lockon exclaimed.

"Multiple attacks?" Setsuna questioned.

"What's the casualty report?" requested Allelujah.

"Apparently, time bombs were placed in train stations and commercial buildings. The blast impacts weren't big, but the targets were crowded locations. Over a hundred people were reported dead." Ian mournfully explained.

"How horrific…" Allelujah clutched his fist in anger.

A light beeping came on queue in Lockon's pocket. The oldest man pulled out the beeping communicator, flipping it open. "Speaking." As expect Wang Liu Mei appeared on the screen with surely further unlucky news.

"Gundam Meisters," Wang Liu Mei dryly acknowledged, "The terrorists behind the simultaneous bombings have just released their statement via the networks. As long as Celestial Being does not cease its armed interventions and disarm itself, the terrorists will continue to carry out indiscriminate killings all over the world."

"So we are their targets as expected." Tieria established.

"Which organization is responsible for this statement?" demanded Allelujah.

"We don't know. Until we receive reports from our agents, all Meisters are requested to stand by." The Chinese female disappeared from sight, leaving the boys in conflicted feelings.

"I don't know who they are, but they've really done us in." Lockon angrily commented.

"Blackmailing us with indiscriminate killing…" Allelujah agreed.

Tieria merelt chuckled, "Do they really think we will stop our interventions just for that?"

Lockon turned to glared at the purple haired man. He could believe the heartless words that came from him, "What did you say, Tieria?"

"Don't you care about the civilian casualties?" Ian equally questioned, lost in confusion by his reaction.

"No, I don't" Tieria simply replied, "The possibility of such an occurrence was within the scope of our plans."

Lockon furiously approached him. "You bastard!" Certain mentions of terrorism could rile the up like a tightly loaded spring

"This really unlike your usually airy self." Tieria mocked. He actually would enjoy seeing the Irishman lose his cool for once, Lockon was far too carefree for their situation. Him showing his anger would prove how unfit he really was him.

"Shut up, you bastard!" he yelled, gripping the collar of Tieria's purple flight suit.

"Do you hate terrorism that much?" Virtue's Meister teasingly asked, his glare was accusing behind his glasses.

"And what wrong with that?"

"From the world's perspective," Tieria almost maliciously smirked, "we are fine terrorists."

"What's wrong with hating terrorism?" Lockon asked again, fire burning in his greenish-blue eyes. Memories of his childhood were resurfacing in the back of his mind. He could already feel his hand hooking tighter to his comrade's neck.

Tieria, however, swatted his hand like a fly. He could tell that Lockon had bad history with terrorists, but his own terrorism did not faze him. '_This was the problem with humans,' _he thought, _'they rely too much on their emotions.' _Possibly in the future he may have to take up slack of these emotion-riddled creatures.

"That organization has started a conflict called terrorism." Setsuna had unexpectedly responded.

"Setsuna…" Lockon thoughts had slowly diminished.

"In that case, Celestial Being has to be the one to intervene in the conflict. We, Gundam Meisters, have to take action."

* * *

Lightning hissed in pain at the stinging sensation clawed painfully at her side. The torn flesh had stopped bleeding, but the open still exposed a small part of muscle. She carefully held her hand against it, knowing to not to move around some much in case it bleeds again. Her headache was finally dulled, and she was able to think clearly.

But this was time she did not want to.

She knew her mind would wander back to that little blonde haired boy and his mother. They haunt her the same way that a few others had done in the pass … others that she had killed.

Maybe that was why Cymbal show up after all these years. The dark haired boy always was a bad omen, always telling her that she'd do horrible things in her life. This was one of them, wasn't it? They probably would have survive if they hadn't met her.

Pulling her shirt back over her head, she was startled by the loud blows on the door. "Lightning! Up the door! Hurry!"

Louise…

Lightning sighed, resisting urge to pull a gun on her. She went and opened it, taking a usual cautionary method of concealing her a handy knife, finding the blond already pulling her from her home to the next apartment.

Inside the Crossroad home, everything was vastly different from the CB member's. It had color, a delicate warm orange and brown, and filled with precious photos of family. They have evident had home full of a light and cheery presence, obviously a place of love. Saji was staring into the TV on the couch, looking thoughtful and appearing to be waiting for something.

"Saji did it come on yet?" Louise hurried over to his side, curling into his body.

"No they haven't." he said, worried.

"What is going on?" Lightning stood in the middle of the den. Suddenly, a woman with light brown hair, that barely reached her shoulders, bustled out of the hallway, balancing a stack of papers in one arm, a folded sheet dangling between her lips. She came to the table stuffing stack into a brown leather bound bag, finally looking up to meet the cornflower eyes of Lightning. "Um, hello…"

"Hello." Lightning greeted awkwardly.

"Who might you be?" the elder woman asked.

"That's the next door neighbor," Louise introduced from the couch, propping her arm on the cushions. "Her name is Lightning. Lightning, this is Kinue, she's Saji's sister."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, but I have to go," Saji's sister came to her brother, lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Saji, I be home late so be careful." Saji nodded, gluing himself back to the TV. Kinue went off past the teenage girl and went out to streets again. Lightning took note how each person glance at the news filled screen. Saji and Louise have been off. They both undeniably looked haggard, clothes spotted with grim or a darker substance.

"Something happen today?"

"We saw a terrorist attack." Saji gripped his knees as Louise shivered. _'So they were caught in the conflict too.' _Lightning's hand wandered to the slit in her side, the presence of the little boy's hand spreading when it got close.

The news started showing the names of the few victims and flashed a few minutes of their pictures. Lightning wondered if she would see the name of those two that disappeared before her. Would the man they been waiting see them also?

The brunette prepared to return to some much need solitude, "We will have a moment of silence to those have unfor-" the screen turned fuzzy, images going in and out, "It se-trouble with our-we'll tr-"The screen turned to static.

"Hey! What happen? Saji, did you forget to pay the bill or something?" Louise chastised.

"We did, I don't know what happen." Saji flipped through channels, each being met with the same blackness as the others until he landed back on a new station.

"Please pardon us for interrupting such an important news." A syntheses voice announced, making the blonde girl and brown haired boy jump. All three teens glared in confusion. "However, we would like to make a broadcast of major influence to the nations of our world. There is no need know worry about who we are, but hear what we can offer you."

Lightning stride closer to get a better look on whatever would appear. She was getting a bad feeling, a familiar feeling.

"We, as a people, have begun to recognized the massive power of Celestial Being, finding that the Mobile Suites known as Gundams are a great technological advance of society…and a menace. Considering the endangerment of what has be displayed today, our organization believe it's time to even the odds."

"Even the odds…?" Saji managed to muster.

"Please, pay close attention to the images being shown." The TV display shifted to hanger, the image was out of focus, but was obvious that it was a mobile suite. Small flashes of orange and red lights popped up occasionally along the body, meaning they must still be working on it. It gradually the screen was more clear, revealing the mobile suite to be draped in a brown cloth, allowing a certain view of its head. The shaky camera zoomed on the cranium, making many hearts drop.

Lightning stood there, wide eyed and shocked to find it there. Louise and Saji were dismayed by it. There sitting on probably every television screen in Japan - maybe in the world - was the mechanical human like head of what every nation's number one enemy. The word, Gundam, in bold letters, imprinted on its forehead.

"We have acquire one of Gundam mobile suit and plan to allow anyone to take full advantage of it."

"Does that this mean…that they're going to give the information on the Gundams to the government?" Louise asked.

"I don't know, Louise. This seems too good to be true." Saji answered.

"However," this caught the breath of couple. "we suggest to be prepare for…many causalities." the voice chuckled. This made the room grow fearful, almost choking.

"You see, we want everyone the opportunity to witness such a moment… to see an actual live Gundam. The only perfect place to display such a rarity would be to have shown in one of nations' most populated facilities on the planet."

"Wait minute! They can't be serious! That could be _anywhere_, even here!" Saji jumped from his seat, shouting. Louise never seen him so furious, and it had surprised Lightning, who been balling her hands.

"This has to be a joke…None of this could be real." whispered Louise.

"Due to the circumstances of today's events, we graciously pushed this debut forward a month. Perfectly enough time to make arrangements and bury your dead. We welcome anyone to come, but we especially request that Celestial Being to be there. Many would surely _die_ to meet you." The view of the Gundam head vanished and news reporters' returned, their expressions were baffled, still registering what happen themselves.

"This is sick. Don't you think, Light," Louise asked, only Lightning wasn't there. It was moments before she heard the door nearly slam shut. "This must be hard on her, having to come here only weeks ago and stumble into this. She must of went back to wait for Setsuna."

"She going to need him," the sweater-clad boy comforted his girlfriend, gripping her hand. "We'll all need someone after this is over."


End file.
